La Lasagna
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: ¿Que me prepararás, Wilson? - HouseXWilson


**La Lasagna  
By Frii Wonka**

* * *

Era estúpido.

Era irracional.

Era House…

El castaño solo suspiró un segundo, resignado a todo lo que la boca ácida y palabras hirientes salían de la boca del mayor. Era su mejor amigo a final de cuentas. Solo sonrió lo mejor que pudo pues el otro comenzaba a irritarlo, hablando de sus ex mujeres y el por qué ya se había terminado divorciando más de 3 veces y esto solo hizo que se dirigiera más rápido a su consultorio.

– ¿Entonces vas a salir hoy?

– ¿Te importa? – El Mayor ya le estaba estorbando para que el otro no cerrara la puerta. – House.

– Tengo un caso.

– Lo sé, Puedes irte.

– Te has enojado.

– House... No lo repetiré una vez más.

– Bien, Pero vamos a ir a comer.

– Estas loco House. – Se reía irónicamente y se iba a sentar a su escritorio.

El día había pasado tranquilamente, o "tranquilamente" como se podría decir, a cada 10 minutos o máximo 30, House iba a verlo. A pedir consejos o su manera de "pedir consejos" que era decir cualquier tipo de tonterías para que el castaño solo le dijera algo que le hiciera ver el punto de vista que no tenía claro.

Ya casi para la cena, y ya que House había terminado su caso más rápido de lo que pensaba, sabía que acudiría a él, así que comenzó a quitarse la bata. Miró su reloj, eran más de las 7 pm y el estaba seguro que no tardaría en entrar, y así fue. Al estar metiendo sus cosas a su portafolio y colocándose la chamarra, House entró por su puerta, y sin voltear ya sabía que estaba esperándolo.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir?

– En realidad estaba pensando en que fuéramos a tu casa, y me prepares de cenar.

– Sí, Claro House. – Se reía y tomaba su portafolio, volteando a verlo sonriéndole y negando la cabeza. – Aún sigo enojado de que sigas mencionando a mis esposas.

– Es la verdad.

– En serio, House. Tienes que parar.

– Bien… – Le miraba de la manera en que siempre lo miraba cuando se sentía regañado y volteaba su mirada al frente, llegando hasta el auto del castaño.

– ¿No trajiste tu moto?

– No.

– House… – Entonces se dio cuenta, En realidad el otro ya sabía que iban a ir a cenar. ¿Cómo no lo pudo haber visto antes? Era House, y aún así no lo pudo ver. – Bien. Sube –Se rió mientras quitaba la alarma de su auto, y entraba en él para esperar a que el otro entrara. – Aún tengo tu premiecito en mi cama. –Lo miraba de reojo pensando en cuando en una de sus tantos pleitos con él y siempre terminaba algo de su casa en mal estado o con defectos gracias a House. – Aún a mi colchón le salen espinas… No entiendo como rayos..

– No preguntes Wilson. – Lo miró de reojo y ambos se rieron. – Bien, ¿Y que cocinaras?

– Planeo hacer una Lasagna.

– Bien. Pero no quiero de las que son "Dietéticas"

– Tienes que cuidarte.

– Cállate Wilson. – Miró por la ventana y el otro solo suspiró resignando, echando a andar el auto hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron, El primero en entrar había sido House, y el otro cerraba con llave, dejando sus cosas a un lado, y sus saco en el armario. – Voy al baño.

–Haz lo que quieras, no tienes que pedirme permiso, ya has vivido aquí. – Le miró y se dirigía a la cocina a comenzar a preparar las cosas e ir echando los ingredientes como sabía se hacía la Lasagna.

– ¿Tienes vino o algo?

– ¿Qué?

– Digo, Es comida Italiana, no voy a tomar cerveza, no seas desaliñado.

– ¿Desali- – Suspiró una vez más rodeando los ojos y señaló una puertilla. – ¿Te lavaste las manos?

– No.

– Eres un asco. – Sonreía, pues sabía que sí lo había hecho, pero le encantaba como peleaban. Era raro, sí. Pero le gustaba.

– Lo sé. – Sonreía de medio lado y se iba a sentar a la Sala frente al televisor. – He pensado en volver a mudarme aquí.

– Estarás loco!. Espera.. Lo estás. Ni se te ocurra, no te podré aguantar otra vez. – Metía el alimento al horno colocando la alarma y se iba a sentar a su lado. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Nada. Solo he pensado, así podrías cocinarme.

– No soy tu maldita… Cocinera! ¿Lo entiendes no?

– Wilson, Lo eres y lo sabes

– Te odio House.

– No, no lo haces. – Volteaba la mirada a él y entonces el otro levanto una ceja,.

– ¿Qué? – Se extrañaba y se hacía un poco para atrás, La mirada del mayor ya había pasado de fija a incómoda.

– Nada. – Se volvía a ver la T.V y entonces la campanilla del horno sonaba, marcando que La Lasagna ya estaba lista.

Al momento de abrir el horno, todo el aroma exquisito de pasta, con salsa de tomate, carne y queso comenzaba a inundar todo el aire, contagiando el sabor a la textura que se veía en aquel molde donde se encontraba el delicioso manjar. Entonces sonrió, sonrió por que le había quedado hermoso. Sonrió porque era lo mejor que había hecho en semanas. Sonrió por que esta noche no iba a cenar solo. Volteó a ver a House y volvió a sonreír.

Sí, A veces House podía ser todo lo malo. Pero con él… Con él siempre era el HOUSE de verdad.

Sirvió dos platos y dos copas, llevando primero los platos y entonces regresando a la cocina por las copas, volvía a la cocina para dejarlas en la mesilla que se encontraba en la sala.

– Espero te guste.

– Siempre me gustas. – Se quedaba analizando lo que había dicho, y el castaño no había logrado captar. – Tus platillos… Me gustan – Corregía.

– Lo sé. – Sonreía de oreja a oreja, y entonces el otro le correspondía pero al no haber sido delatado. – Dios, está… Me quedo, genial. – Ya había comido un pedazo y los sabores se habían derretido en su boca como miles de sensaciones en ella. – Siempre me superó.

– Jajajá Ya basta de egocentrismo Wilson. No te va.

– Cállate, ¿No te gusto?

– En realidad…. – Probaba su segundo bocado sonriendo, y viendo la T.V – Es lo mejor que he comido.

– ¿Ves? Solo que tú no lo quieres aceptar.

– Lo estoy aceptando. ¿No te das cuenta?

– Ya, Ya.. – Rodaba los ojos sonriendo y veía la T.V – ¿Qué ves?

– No sé, en realidad coreo que es uno de esos programas homosexuales. Llamado Sherlock, o algo..

– He oído que es bueno.. Espera. ¿Homosexuales?

– Sí, ya sabes, El que no se le declara al otro, pero que se aman. Bla Bla Bla.

– Jajajá, que tonterías dices House. – Terminaba de comer tomando su copa y sorbiéndole, el mayor le siguió dejando un poco del platillo pero tomando bien de la Copa.

– Lo sé, Es como nosotros. Pero la diferencia es que tu me amas, y lo aceptas.

– Sí.. Claro… – Se reía nuevamente casi ahogándose con el líquido que poseía su copa y el otro solo se sonreía a si mismo.

– ¿Qué no me amas? Por qué yo si te amo a ti.

– ¡House!

– ¿Qué? Algún problema con que te ame?

– Dios.. ¿Qué has tomado? ¿Has tomado antes verdad? Dame eso. – Le retiraba la copa dejándola de lado.

– Wilson. – Lo volvía a mirar, esa mirada fija, Eso que al castaño le encantaba… Ese brillo que siempre tenía cuando tenía que hacer un diagnostico difícil… Esa pequeña luz que sin querer también salía de sus ojos cuando se encontraban.

– House… – Entonces no supo como paso, pero el mayor ya lo tenía contra sus labios.

Era una maldita locura, Todos estos años, el cariño que le tenía, el odio que alguna vez le sintió. El resentimiento, El compañerismo, todo se había esfumado en ese beso.

Ahora todo era confuso… Le gustaba, lo sabía. Amaba que el otro lo besara… No sabía el porqué. Pero desde hacía mucho que deseaba esto.. En realidad cuando había estado con Amber, solo estaba con ella, porque le recordaba mucho a él. No quería sentirse homosexual. No era Gay. Pero.. Él tenía un maldito poder sobre él. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. Pero no había respuesta.

Ya eran más de las 7 am, su alarma comenzó a sonar. Tenía que levantarse a bañar, y se sentía no mal. Pues ni siquiera había bebido nada, más bien… Se sentía adolorido debajo de sus caderas, y demás con insomnio, y una gran jaqueca, Volteó la mirada y quien dormía a su lado era su amigo.

Su mejor amigo…

Aquel que la mañana pasada lo había hecho sentir tan irritado…

Ahora dormía pacifico a su lado, abrazado a él, en su pecho. Era tan sumiso verlo así. Como cuando había dejado las pastillas por primera vez. Lo había cuidado Cuddy, pero en realidad el pasaba tiempo también vigilándolo. Y siempre al verlo dormir. Le gustaba.

– Cállate Wilson.. – Susurró aun con los ojos cerrados.

– Ni siquiera he dicho nada… – Susurraba.

– Tus pensamientos melosos me están despertando. Deja de pensarlos y dímelos de una vez…

– Oh, Cállate House… – Sonreía y buscaba sus labios para unirlos en un beso.

Sí… Era su maldito mejor amigo. Y ahora lo amaba. Más que nunca.

* * *

_**Pues nada... Esto es para mi amiga LackyChan a quien quiero con todo mi corazón y yo se que ella me ama aun que lo niegue(?) XD**_

_**Jajaja Espero te guste, Y.. Deja la bañera por el amor de dios ;/; Y no te alíes con Sherly ¬¬ O me voy! (?)**_

_**:D Gracias por sus reviews luces de mi vida. 3**_


End file.
